Dara Tara Wiki:Rules
has a set of rules that users and newcomers must follow. If you break one rule, you will be given a warning. Breaking the rules more than once will result in a block. These here are the rules listed below: General Rules #You must be at least 13 years old and have an account created in order to make any edits here. We used to allow anonymous users, but due to immaturity from the past, we had to change this setting. #No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) #No spamming. #No drama whatsoever! #Be nice and respectful to others and their opinions. We are all entitled to them as long as you don't force it down on other people's throats. #Do not create new categories. If you think a new category is needed, please ask the admins and they will make it for you if your suggestion is proved to be useful. Immature behavior, such as creating excessive or spam categories, will result in possible blocks. #We do not tolerate hate speech, malicious propaganda, personal attacks, bullying, harassment, bad behavior, or illegal activities and topics related to race, religion, politics, pornography, etc. #Vandalism is not permitted at all on the wiki. This includes but not limited to; creating/editing pages with nonsensical/false information, blanking the content of the pages, etc. #Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's (unless you get permission from the other user first). #*The only exception is that if your profile has (or contains) inappropriate content related to what is mentioned in 4, which admins have the rights to. #Do not add information or create pages about episodes/characters/etc. that are not officially confirmed yet. No exceptions. #'No' asking for characters in Dara Tara, Life in Cartoonia, OCs or not. This is what the Chhit Productions server is for, or you can contact him on Twitter, Facebook, or YouTube comments sections, especially not the following franchises/characters, because they are definitely not going to be a part of the series: #*''Sonic The Hedgehog'' #*''SpongeBob SquarePants'' #*''Undertale'' #*''Bendy and the Ink Machine'' #*''Five Nights at Freddy's'' #*''South Park'' #*''Doki Doki Literature Club'' #Joke captions are allowed, as long as they are appropriate. #'Do not' post links that lead to inappropriate sites or instant jumpscares. #You must have an appropriate username. If your username is considered offensive, you will be banned permanently without warning. #You will always be able to argue about your block on your own message wall, unless what you did was unforgivable. Image Rules #'Do not' upload images that involve blood and gore, violence (unless if its kept to a minimum), sex, Rule 34, or any other type of inappropriate content. If you upload an image containing any of the following, you will receive a warning. #'Do not' upload fan art on any of the image galleries. The only ones that are acceptable are promos, screenshots of episodes/game-plays, artworks, etc. Fan art, however, is allowed on user pages, comments sections, forum posts, discussions, and message walls, as long as they are appropriate and not containing any of the following mentioned above. #'Do not' upload a cropped image of a person's back, or a cropped image of a female characters' breasts, because such an image is unnecessary. #'Do not' upload really blurry/low quality images. If this rule is violated, your account won't get banned. Video Rules #All videos must be relevant to the Dara Tara series and its sister franchises. #No "YouTube Poops" or any other type of fan-made video. Only official videos are allowed. #Videos that are irrelevant to the Dara Tara franchise and its related franchises should be kept to a minimum. Admin Rules TBA Category:Community